Rai Geki
Rai Geki '''(雷撃', Geki Rai) is a former prodigy of the 7th devision. He was in the devision under Love Aikawa's leadership. He was banished from Soul Society after a certain incident, but was given a second chance. He later becomes a friend of Ryo Hashimoto's Appearance Rai is a rather tall man, with black hair and eyes. He wears a sleeveless Shinigami robe, similar to Hisagi Shuhei and wears his sword at his left hip. Personality Rai is cold to most people around him and tends to avoid talking to some at all. However he is very dedicated to Soul Society and will do anything to prevent someone from dying. He is very protective to anyone he considers a teammate or a friend. He has also a great amound of personal pride and it has even been commented upon that it may be equal to that of Byakuya Kuchiki by Ichigo Kurosaki. He doesn't like fighting for no big reason but in battle he is always calm and focused and will remain that way until after the battle when he will be able to take care of the wounded. He has implied that after his return to the Gotei 13 he has become soft and more emotional than he used to be. History Not much is known about his past. He entered the Shino Academy with his first try and was famous for his hunger witch is a measure for reiatsu. As a child prodigy his talents allowed him to graduate top of his class in three years coming third to Kaien Shiba and his former classmate Gin Ichimaru in terms of time spent in the Academy. After graduating he received offers from all 13 devisions -something that did not happen to either of the aformentioned- and accepted the 7th devision's offer. He became the fourth seated officer of the devision after only a year and was said to be as powerfull as a vice-captain. To further test his skills, Captain-Commander Yamamoto frequently sent him to missions in the real world. During one of these missions he fought a hollow that had the ability to fuse the powers of everyone it bit with it's own. That hollow was later was revealed to be one of Sosuke Aizen's experiments just like Metastacia. The hollow bit him after a long fight but the flow of his reiatsu somehow reversed it's abilities and he became the very first vizard. Soon after his return from the mission his new powers were revealed and he was sent in exile because the Central 46 did not know the exact origin of his newfound power and his name was never heard until he was found wandering in Rukuongai by his former teammates of the 7th devision -now under captain Komamura- and an accompaning Ryo Hashimoto, four months after the end of the war against Aizen. Sensing his immense Reiatsu they took him to the Captain-Commander with him not trying anything to stop them since -as he commented- what he hates most is a fight for no big reason. A month after his trial, five captains were chosen by Yamamoto to test him in things like power, speed, loyalty and after he passed he was taken into the 5th devision as the 3rd seat under the command of vice-captain Momo Hinamori with the captain seat of the 5th, 3rd and 9th devision still vacant. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' He learned basic moves during his time in the Academy but prefered using his sword and because of that he focused on Zanjutsu. Immeasurable Spiritual Power: '''Since his days at the Academy his was famous for his hunger, something that only occurs when someone has a large amount of spiritual energy and the greater the intensity of the hunger, the more reiatsu the person has. Even though he is currently a 3rd seat his spiritual energy has been compaired to that of the Captain-Commander Yamamoto and the 8th devision Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. He is also a '''sensor, an ability that has a chance of 1/100000 to be bestowed upon someone. Even though almost every spiritually aware being can sense someone's reiatsu they can never train their ability to reach the perfect level of a sensor. A sensor can see everyone in a 1 kilometer radius and being able to train that ability further and also being able to have the regular sensing abilities, makes things such as eye injuries pointless since they will still be able to see. Enhanced Strength: Although his physique is not as intimidating as that of Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain-Commander Yamamoto and most of the vice-captains, his strengh is above average matching that of a vice-captain even though he prefers fighting with his sword all the time and relying mostly on his swordsmanship and the kido powers of his sword. Immense Speed: Along with swordsmanship his speed is one of his greatest traits. It is said to match that of Soifon and even Yoruichi Shihoin even though they have had special training as heads of the Omnitsukido. He regularly competes with his friend Ryo and sometimes Hisagi Shuhei and some Captains in a rather childish way. *'Dai ni dankai' (第二段階, Second Step): His favourite technique. He is always using it no matter how powerful the opponent. With this move he is so fast that he leaves an afterimage behind that is solid enough to take damage and his opponent can only block his real attack (if skilled enough) and never dodge it. The technique is so great that even if someone knows it's structure they can never counter it. It acts in a similar manner to Aizen's most attacks when he uses his Kyoga Suigetsu to create a clone of himself and then attacking the opponent without them even noticing until after the strike. This technique is Rai's personal creation although he has commented that he studied Yoruichi Shihoin's Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. Kido Master: He can use every all kido up to 89 without an incantation to great effect. His favourite Hado is number 33: Sokatsui witch he usually overcharges with his spiritual energy and it can even shatter a Gran Ray Cero from the former Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez without much effort. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'His signature skill is his swordsmanship. After the years he spent in exile he underwent hellish training and is now considered one of the most proficient swordsmen in Soul Society. After he was given a second chance he went to the Urahara shop to ''rent the same device Ichigo and Urahara himeslf used in order to achieve Bankai. He completed his training in one day surpassing the records of the aformentioned. His bankai has yet to be revealed though. During battle he rarely releases his Zanpakutō as he is able to finish most of his opponents with a few swings of his sealed sword. Zanpakutō 'Sora '(空, Sky) is the name of Rai's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a regular katana with black hilt and guard and a white blade. The guard has an oval shape. *'''Shikai: '''The release command is ''Darken'' Kageru (literally: be clouded). Rai raises his sword and point's to the sky saying the release command. The sky above Rai and his opponents in an area as big as Seireitei darkens in manner similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya's release and lightning bolts begin striking his opponents -who can only avoid it if skilled enough- with extreme precision. After it's release the blade becomes black too with the entire sword now being black. The guard is now shaped like a pentacle. Sora is a lightning/electricity type Zanpakutō. : 'Shikai Special Ability: '''Sora has four special abilities in it's initial released state. #'Invisible Blade (目に見えない刃, Me ni mienai ken): This mysterious technique is used by Rai to increase his sword's reach by up to 10 meters at will without increasing the length of the blade with the opponent not knowing he is being attacked until after the strike. This is used solely for melee combat to confuse the opponent. #'Lightning bolt' (雷, Kaminari): Sora's ranged technique. Rai fires a lightning bolt with devastating effects when used to it's full potential. It's speed is faster than that of an actual lightning making insanly difficult to dodge and it's devastating power makes it very hard to block. Rai can keep the lightning's power to the sword after it charges to use it for melee combat moves with enhanced power. #'Shield of tears' (涙の盾, Namida no tate): Sora's kido defencive ability forms a hexagonal black shield out of nothing ''to protect anything Rai wants. It is very resilient. #'Cero''' (虚閃, spanish for "Zero", japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Being a vizard Rai can fire a Cero in a very wide range using Sora with the Cero following the arc of his subsequent sword swing. Combined with his enormous reiatsu his Cero's power has been compaired to that of Ichigo Kurosaki's when in his second full hollow form and Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras. *'Bankai:' Not yet revealed. Quotes *(To Kenji Tanimoto while fighting him) "Do you know what I hate most? A fight for no big reason. For dragging me into this I am going to tear you apart."